


Like a Virgin

by needlessprocedures (merely_an_observer)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merely_an_observer/pseuds/needlessprocedures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off a request by andeelooop on Tumblr: "i want a dumb fic about Ginoza being 1000% virgin and i dont care who takes his virginity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

“Ginooooo…” Shion called out behind her, stopping the retreating Enforcer in his tracks. She pulled her head back to see Ginoza, not caring that everything was upside down.

“What is it, Karanomori?”

“You’re off duty tonight right? Keep me company, won’t you? It’s so  _boring_ around here lately.”

“Can’t you go bother Kunizuka? I’d like to enjoy my spare time as much as possible.”

“She’s off on patrol duty with Akane… again.” Shion whined, her red lips pouting in discontent.

“I’m sure you’ll get by. Now if you’ll excuse me-“

“Hey, I’ll even sweeten the deal. I’m willing to split this sake with you if you don’t leave me all by my lonesome tonight.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Well sure, not when you have work the next morning. But you’re working night shift tomorrow, right? Have a few drinks with me. Come on.”

Ginoza sighed, rolling his eyes before plopping himself onto the couch. Shion smiled, turning her chair around to meet the man’s unamused gaze. She poured him out a glass of the strong alcohol, which he took begrudgingly. He let the liquid swirl around in his glass a few times before taking a swig.

Satisfied, Shion served herself some of the alcohol and sighed contentedly. A few more drinks and she was on the couch beside him, arm draped over the couch behind his back. Ginoza, who had kept up with her pace and had a far lower alcohol tolerance than he’d care to admit, took this invasion of personal space awkwardly but without complaint.

“So how’s life been treating you as of late?” Her smile was lopsided as she attempted to make conversation.

“I’m doing fine. Things have gotten a bit less hectic since that new Inspector came onto the team.”

“Ah, yes, I heard it’s a team of two cuties now. How’s she doing?”

“As well as expected. With Akane as her superior, there’s no doubt she’s in good hands. I doubt she’ll ever reach Akane’s level, but she has potential.”

“Ah, Gino, you’re so cruel! You doubted Akane when she first started out! What makes her so different?”

“Just a different feeling, I suppose. Though I guess it’s going to take time for any newcomer to integrate into a group like this. Speaking of, now that the search for Kagari is called off, I suppose they’ll need to fill his spot, too.”

Silence passed between the pair for a few moments, before Shion decided to speak again.

“…you know, you’re a lot cuter without your glasses.”

“Oh, uh, thank you. I suppose.” Ginoza avoided her eye contact, busying himself by downing the rest of his glass.

“It’s a shame Kogami had to run off… maybe I should have slept with him before he left.”

Ginoza quirked an eyebrow, expression caught between confusion and amusement. “And you’re telling me this,  _why_?”

She put the cigarette to her lips, drawing in one last breath before crushing it into the nearby ash tray.

“Maybe you could be of some… assistance to me?”

“…what?” 

“Well, we are on more of equal footing now, right? Us both being Enforcers, I mean.”

Ginoza showed no signs of responding, so Shion continued. “So that means we don’t have rank in our way anymore. We’re free to do as we please… the higher-ups don’t care so long as the hunting dogs return to their kennels at the end of the day, right?”

“I’m afraid I don’t catch your meaning.”

Shion gave a good-natured laugh. “Oh, you silly boy. Can’t you tell a come-on when you see one?”

“A come-on!?” Ginoza sputtered in shock, quickly attempting to recover his composure.

“We have nothing better to do, right Gino? Besides, I’ve always had my eye on you. Kogami’s a bad boy, sure, but you just seem too straight-laced. Tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?”

“No, I haven’t. Didn’t have the time. Too busy… studying.” Ginoza replied, the alcohol in his system making him more forthright than usual.

“That’s a shame. Did you at lest find time to…  _indulge_  yourself a little? I mean, you’re no ordinary man, but that’s just human nature. Any virtual liaisons you want to share with the class?” She leaned forward in her seat, attention rapt on the man in front of her.

“These questions are getting a bit too personal for my liking…” Ginoza protested weakly, his flush deepening twofold from intoxication and awkwardness. Shion didn’t fail to notice how his eyes flickered from holding her gaze to peeking at her chest. She made a show of tugging up her neckline, giving him an admonishing glare for good measure, and grinned at Ginoza’s head sprang up, turning away from her in apparent embarrassment.

“You’re like a guitar, strings wound up so tight.” Her smile turned mischievous and she scooted closer to the rapidly flushing man, “I think you could use a good plucking.”

“J-just what are you insinuating?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Gino?”

“I’m not so naïve!”

“You don’t know just how irresistible you look right now. I’m sure you won’t disappoint, hmm?”

“But, I’ve never done this before!” He started suddenly, just restraining himself from clasping a hand to his mouth. Shion’s laughter at this statement was knowing, but not unkind. He opened his mouth to speak, utter chagrin in his features.

“Don’t worry,” Shion interrupted the impending explanation, giving a sultry wink, “I  _have_.”

Ginoza stared blankly for a few moments before allowing his fellow Enforcer to shift herself so that she was sitting astride his hips.

“Just think of this as training. You don’t seem like the kind of man who wants to be uninformed. How better to learn than from first-hand experience? Let me show you how it’s done.” She closed the distance between them, pinning the not-too-unwilling Enforcer on the couch beneath her. The kiss started off slow but Ginoza quickly found his bearings, returning the embrace with equaled fervor. Shion broke the embrace temporarily to shrug the lab coat from her shoulders, tossing the garment onto her office chair before dipping down for more kisses.

“I like that shade of red on you, Gino. It really compliments your eyes.” Shion teased, chuckling as Ginoza rubbed his mouth petulantly.

“I think I prefer the natural look. I’ll leave the make-up to those who wear it best.” This time Ginoza took the lead, claiming Shion’s mouth. His hands roamed her body, eventually settling on the small of her back. Shion broke the kiss with as small gasp when said hands travelled further down, firmly grasping the analyst’s ass.

“S-sorry,” Ginoza said hurriedly, but Shion would have none of it.

She flashed a coy smile. “Don’t apologize. I like you taking initiative.” She bucked up against him, sparking a gasp and causing a slender hand to clasp tightly on her hip. She moved to unbutton Ginoza’s shirt, and when Ginoza went to do the same the resulting tangle of limbs was enough to cause both Enforcers to laugh out loud.

“Let’s take this one step at a time.” Shion giggled, and Ginoza returned her cheeky smile, returning to his task of unbuttoning her deep red overshirt. She shuddered at the cool metal of Ginoza’s prosthetic arm as he slipped the garment from her shoulders. She shrugged off the remaining slim black undershirt, tossing it and the button-down unceremoniously to the floor and leaving her only in a lacy black bra. Shion hummed in appreciation as Ginoza’s hands clasped her covered breasts, groping them with a sense of curiosity and hesitance.

After some time, she suddenly lifted herself up off of Ginoza, settling into the corner of the couch. Ginoza took the hint and approached, straddling her supple hips before returning his attention to the piece of lacy lingerie.

“I know my bra today is _amazing_ , but I think you could do a lot more with it off.”

She shifted her shoulders, the straps hanging off as Ginoza reached around to unhook her bra. Shion couldn’t hold in her laughter as he struggled, covering her mouth with a manicured hand. Flushing slightly, Ginoza fumbled with the catch for a few seconds before finally succeeding in removing the offending article and tossing it away with the rest. Shion was now totally topless, and Ginoza looked slightly lost, as if he weren’t sure where to go next.

“You could start here.” Shion muttered, gesturing to her neck. Ginoza shifted, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone to the crook of her neck. Shion let out a throaty murmur of appreciation, gliding her hands up Ginoza’s chest.

“Aaa _aah Gino_!” Shion moaned in surprise as Ginoza sucked the skin of her neck, the pads of his thumbs finding the blonde’s sensitive nipples. She shifted her thighs together, her heated longing slipping into the early stages of desperation. She looked into Ginoza’s eyes to find a look of total concentration, as though he were solving a stubborn math equation rather than seducing a woman.

“Heh, I’m going to need you to relax a bit…” Shion said, panting slightly as she palmed Ginoza’s crotch. He twitched underneath her touch, letting out a breathy gasp of his own as she undid the buttons of his fly. Realizing the awkwardness of their position, Ginoza hopped up from the couch, quickly divesting himself of his shoes and suit pants, leaving his tie hanging loose around his neck. Any lingering embarrassment he felt about stripping down in front of his coworker was diminished when he saw how eager she was to be rid of her own clothes, kicking off her heels and hiking her skirt to her hips.

“I can’t see.” Shion pouted, “You’re going to have to do better than that.” Ginoza flushed once again in nervousness, freeing himself from his boxers before rejoining her on the couch. Shion’s eyebrows rose, eyes darkening as she eyed her partner.

“Not bad. Looks like you do more than talk the talk, hmm?” Ginoza tried to come up with a retort, but settled for locking her lips in a firm embrace, skirting his fingers up her thighs but stopping short of her panties.

“One sec, big boy. Throw me my coat, will you?” Ginoza bristled at the nickname, but complied. She fished around in the pockets, procuring a condom before draping the coat over the edge of the couch.

“Wait, were you _planning_ this?” Ginoza interjected, expression torn between being affronted and pleased.

“Hey, a girl’s gotta be prepared, right?” She tore open the package, slipping the latex over Ginoza’s length. She gave the shaft a few quick strokes for good measure, causing him to shudder at the sudden friction. He tugged off her panties in a quick set of motions, steadying himself over her. She responded by wrapping one leg around his waist, looking up at him expectantly.

“I’m _more_ than ready, Gino.”

“A-alright then.” Gino took in a sharp breath, guiding his swollen cock into his eager partner. Shion hissed in approval but Ginoza barely heard, his focus entirely taken by the overwhelming sensations of their joined flesh. The stimulation was so strong that Ginoza had to bite his lip and still his movements in order to avoid early orgasm. Once that threat had passed, he let out a deep breath.

Shion’s gaze was half-lidded as she gazed at her partner. “Don’t hold back on me now, okay? I can take anything you can give.”

Ginoza began to move in earnest, his thrusts shallow at first but then picking up in speed. His body held the dominace his demeanor did not, palms sweating as he eagerly pushed himself into Shion again and again. The office was filled with the sounds of shuddering moans and gasps for breath, accentuated by the muffled creak’s of the couch’s frame.

Shion’s cries soon joined Ginoza’s own, her breathing staggered and panting as she was steadily rocked against the cushions. One toned arm hooked around the back of the couch and the other dug into the arm; her nails dug into the fabric as she scrambled for leverage, slamming herself back against Ginoza as his fierce rhythm escalated. She pulled herself deeper onto his cock, her body shivering as she approached the brink of orgasm. Any vestiges of shyness between the pair were gone in a flash as Ginoza succumbed to his heated desires, fucking Shion with all the passion he could give.

“Gino, _Gino_ , ohmigod I’m so _close_!” Shion gave out a final cry before going over the edge, her body tensing as waves of pleasure rippled through her.

“K-kara, ka… _Shion_!” Ginoza’s head dipped downwards, resting in the crook of Shion’s neck as he lost himself in her body. His vision went momentarily dark, but he snapped quickly back, removing himself from his partner with a grunt.

There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing as the pair came down from their respective post-orgasmic highs. Ginoza shifted carefully off of the Enforcer, picking through the pile of clothing that had collected on the floor. After the successful sorting of socks, stockings, and all the rest, Shion plopped herself in the middle of the couch, lighting a cigarette and taking a long pull.

“I’m must say I’m impressed! You really are a quick learner, aren’t you?”

Ginoza smirked, straightening his tie before running his fingers through his hair. “If I had a nickel for every time I’ve heard that phrase…” He slipped on his shoes, making his way towards the door.

“You’ll be taking your leave? Well, don’t be a stranger now. And remember, like always, you can always call on me if you need anything. _Anything_.”

“I’ll consider the offer. Good night, Karanomori.” Ginoza smirked, walking out the door with a quick wave.

“Good night.” Shion turned back to her computer monitors, a conspiratorial grin gracing her face.

“Oh, just wait ‘till Yayoi hears about _this_.”


End file.
